A New Begining
by Angel362
Summary: My version of how the Mighty ducks came to be this is unrelated to angel chronicles. But will be related to other stories.
1. Default Chapter

_**A New Beginning.**_

**I never saw the beginning of the mighty ducks so I thought that I would make up a new beginning for them, I hope you enjoy, p.s. I don't own the mighty ducks, although I wish I did. p.p.s This is not related to the Angel chronicles so I don't want any flack, cheers.**

Wildwing was bored, his father had grounded him the week before for talking back when he had been telling his dear eldest son why they should join the forces. As usual he'd spoken back and ended up loosing his temper, he didn't want to fight and he couldn't understand why his dad wouldn't understand. Wildwing's other siblings were apparently not suitable army material, so General Flashblade kept telling his family. Nosedive, his youngest son, had often been ill in his childhood and was not as strong as Wing was, Phoenix, Wildwing's elder sister by five years had quite literally disowned by her father, who had forbidden any of his family to mention her name in his presence. She'd followed her dream of becoming a singer and was now an idol but dear old dad had wanted her to marry one of his army friend's sons when she was sixteen and she refused telling him that she was going to be a singer and she would on no condition marry for anything less than love. He threw her out and the only times Wildwing or Nosedive ever got to see their beloved sister was on the TV when she was singing in her band.

"Wing!" he jumped and looked down into the street, he smiled and waved when he saw his best friend Canard waving at him, Canard was two years older than him but they had been neighbors for years and they got on really well, with the occasional exception of Nosedive of course, "still in the dog house huh?"

"Yeah, he won't even let me go out to play hockey," Wildwing stood up to get a better view of his friend, just then his father barged out of the front door and got into his car.

"Wildwing, look out for your brother, son." Wildwing blinked as his father sped away breaking the speed limit.

"What was that about," asked Canard.

"Haven't a clue buddy." Wildwing scanned the streets looking for Nosedive, who had finished his game and unbeknownst to him had gone off to the comic shop. "You see where Dive went?" Canard shook his head, "Wait there, we'd better go find him I've got a feeling that I shouldn't let him out of my sight." Canard sighed and shook his head, he didn't hate Nosedive but he didn't exactly consider him his friend either, he knew about the health problems he had suffered when he was younger but he'd been fine for so long he couldn't understand why the Flashblade family were still so protective of him. He didn't complain though and when they couldn't find him he called on some of his friends to help them Canard went with two guys and Wing went with four others. They searched for a while and Wildwing and his group found Nosedive at the comic shop browsing the shelves. "Nosedive," the eleven year old whipped around in surprise, "when you go off could you at least tell someone," Dive grinned and waved sheepishly, but his grin turned to a frown when he felt the ground tremble. The six boys looked at each other and rushed outside.

Just up the street there was large group of ducks heading their way in a blind panic. It was a few second before they could see what they were running from and they all bolted after them. However the robots they had seen caught up with the crowd quickly and people fell dead all around them.

"Halt," said an electronic voice, "if you surrender now you will only be enslaved, if you run you will be killed." Some ran anyway and were cut down. Wildwing and the group of boys surrounded Nosedive to try and protect the terrified child. But soon they were being herded towards the hills of Puckworld. Their first night of captivity was a terrifying one, the boys kept hearing tales of others peoples deaths, some they knew some they didn't. Nosedive spent the night in Wildwing's protective arms, crying from fear, holding onto his brother for dear life in case either one of them would be separated at any moment. He was right, the next morning all of the ducklings were separated from their relatives and were taken to the side and brutally murdered, everyone else were herded into another line which passed the line of condemned children. Wildwing spotted his terrified brother and whispered his plan to Canard's friends as they passed him the boy closest to Dive grabbed him and they all used their height to conceal him so that he wouldn't suffer the same fate. If they had know what was to come they may have left him to his fate.


	2. Chapter two:

_**A New beginning.**_

**Chapter 2:**

The saurians had been in charge for a little over two years the ducks that had been caught were forced to carry out hard manual labor, anyone who was unable to carry out the labor was killed or dumped depending on their condition. Wildwing looked like a skeleton and Nosedive was no different, Dive had grown a little over the last two years, but not by much and he was seriously depressed. Once or twice he had fallen ill with minor viruses, like he used to do when he was little but Wildwing had always hidden him from view and nursed him back to health so that he would still have his baby brother. They had been placed in mines where they worked in hazardous conditions often running for their lives from cave ins and the like. A lot of the workers developed coughs from the dust, anyone with breathing problems like asthma would never last long and would be shot if they had an attack. At present the brothers were being taken to another mine, they and about thirty other ducks of varying ages had been walking for three days to get wherever it was that the saurians wanted them to go. Dive looked nervously over at Wing who had a glazed look in his eyes, Dive had seen that look before just before one of Canard's friends had collapsed from exhaustion on the first day and had been left to die on the side of the road, he whispered to the final remaining friend, Jerome, that had helped save him that first day that they should keep an eye on him. His eyes widened in fear though when he heard a body drop to the ground. He turned to see his much loved older brother lying on the ground unconscious, he started to go to his aid but Jerome grabbed him from behind.

"Nosedive," he whispered in a pleading voice, "If you make a fuss they'll kill him outright, besides you really want your brother to suffer any more?" Nosedive closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek, Jerome was right, he didn't want Wildwing to suffer anymore. The saurians had always been quick to punish and he knew that Wing had often taken any punishment meant for him. A few months before the drones had dragged him back to one of the large bunkers they slept in, Dive hadn't done as much work as the others simply because he was smaller and Wildwing had claimed it was him, the saurians knew otherwise but thought it great fun to torture the seventeen year old if only to teach his sibling a lesson, so they flogged him until he bled Dive was sure they had done other things but Wing wouldn't tell him what. It was because of him that Wing was tired, because of him that Wing was left on the side of the road like unwanted rubbish. Jerome did his best to comfort the thirteen year old but Dive just regressed into his own little shell, never speaking and never complaining.

* * *

Mallory Mc Mallard hated the resistance, it showed no discipline as the special forces had once shown. She sighed and looked back at the civilian group of fighters, armed with all manner of weaponry. She turned back towards the road and saw yet another body on the side of the road, _"what does this one make it. . . five today and counting,"_ she thought grimly. But something about this one made her go a little closer, she recognized the build from somewhere. She had grown up in the forces and she had been the apple of not only her fathers eye but of his friends General Flashblade. She thought back and remembered that General Max Flashblade had had two sons and a daughter, one took after him in looks and the younger looked more like his wife, his daughter had run away and become a famous singer before the invasion but was now presumed dead. The body was painfully thin when she put her hand on it's shoulder she grimaced slightly at the feeling, but was surprised at the warmth. She gently pulled the body around so it was on his back and she closed her eyes when she saw who it was, but then something made her jump, Wildwing Flashblade's rib cage rose up and down ever so slightly and he let out a small groan. He had felt the clawless hand and had done the only thing he could do the tell who ever it was he was still alive and not to leave him here all alone. Mallory shouted for the medic who rushed up and was just as surprised as she was that the young slave was still alive. They called back to base and got some transport for Wildwing and took him to the main headquarters near the old Ducaine metropolis. General Flashblade had been missing since the beginning of the invasion, as had his wife Melissa, and with their only other relative phoenix dead the only other person she knew that would want to know and was not a captive was Canard Thunderbeak and as much as she hated to go and see the hot headed rebel she thought it right to inform him of his best friends predicament.

"Canard?" she walked into the men's rec. room and looked around scoffing at one guy who was fast asleep in a corner. Canard looked up and grinned at the red head evilly. "What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously, he was on the couch and the back was on her side so Mallory couldn't see what he'd been doing but the small laugh gave it away, "Silver L'Orange you know you're not supposed to be in here!" The silver haired teen sat up and stuck her tongue out at her and she made a face back.

"Whatever you say miss straight and narrow, or should I say miss PMS and boring!" she laughed and Canard shook his head, he was always telling his beautiful girlfriend not to annoy Mallory but she never listened, although he had to admit he did it enough himself. Silver stood up and Canard did the same, putting his arms around her waist and resting his beak on her shoulder, Mallory rolled her eyes at the two rebels. They weren't like the majority of the resistance, Silver was insane and only survived her high octane, highly explosive battles because of that insanity but it seemed nothing would phase the silver haired girl. Canard was just as bad, but he tended to be more serious about it, however his battles were often just as fast and explosive as his girlfriend's.

"What do you want me for anyway Mal?" He asked, still with his arms around Silver's waist.

"We found Wildwing," Mallory said simply. Canard let go of Silver and walked towards her a little, not believing what he was hearing, he had thought Wildwing was dead.

"Wing, where? Where is he? Is he all right? Who. . . " he said in quick succession.

"Whoa there, hold on and slow down, he was found on the side of a road," Canard's had a terrible sinking feeling that his friend may now be safe but far from all right, "he's in the infirmary, he's suffering from two years of malnutrition and exhaustion and I found him along with my team, we thought he was dead at first but. . . " she trailed off as she thought of the days events, she hadn't known Wing all that well but she knew he had been a good guy, he didn't deserve what he'd been through.

"What about his little brother, was he there?" Mallory looked at Canard an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but it was just him." 

Canard looked down at the floor for a moment clenching his fists, then suddenly he bolted off towards the infirmary to see his old friend. Inside what he saw shocked him more than any of the horrors he had seen as a resistance fighter, Wildwing lay in an infirmary bed and looked awful. He was unconscious, a tube ran from his beak to a machine to help him breath, he had a drip in each arm and his torso had fresh bandages wrapped around it. But it wasn't just that, he'd remembered Wing as the well built goalie of St. Ducaine's private school. He was always fit and was always being asked to play on professional teams. It broke his heart to see him nothing but skin and bones, Canard could see the outline of every rib, every bone, Wildwing's feather's were no longer their usually shiny white color but a dull almost gray color, his hair hung in mats down past his shoulders, instead of being neatly cropped and gelled back. Canard bit back the tears threatening to fall and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, he turned and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Silver."

"Hey handsome," she put her arms around his waist and gave him a reassuring hug, "I just spoke to Tanya, she thinks he should be okay, but it'll take a while before he's back to normal, if ever," Canard sighed and looked back at his unmoving friend, "Canard, he may not be the same person you remember, we don't know what he's seen let alone what he's been through."

"Nosedive." He said quietly.

"What was that?" She said looking confused.

"If Wing's alive then his baby brother might be too," he paused and looked at his girlfriend and she bit back a gasp when she saw he was close to tears, "we have to make sure, if anyone can bring him back it's his little brother."

"But we don't even know if he's still alive."

"Look I've know Wildwing for years, he's not good at being totally alone, if he didn't have his brother then he wouldn't be alive now. We have to find him!" He rushed off to his room with Silver at his heels and grabbed a tatty old photograph of him and the two brothers. He gave it to Silver and told her to copy it and pass it around all of the patrols that operated near where Wildwing was found, if they saw the younger brother they were to contact him, her or Mallory. She simply nodded not believing for an instant that the small boy in the picture could possibly be alive, but she was often proven wrong so she shrugged and did as she was told. 

Canard often went and sat at his best friend's bedside talking to him trying to assure him that he wouldn't have to put up with any more torturous work or beating's. Gradually there were improvements, Tanya was able to take the tube out of his throat that helped him breath and after two agonizingly long weeks Canard noticed a twitch. He looked again, not really sure that he had actually seen it and then he noticed Wildwing's brow move, and slowly his eyes opened. Canard smiled, relieved that his friend was awake and leaned over to show his friend he was there. Wildwing didn't know where he was the room had no windows and he had to squint at first at the bright lights, he stared at the ceiling for a few moments wondering first why he wasn't dead and then where he was, then he saw a ghost.

"Am I dead?" He asked in a croaky almost nonexistent voice, the ghost laughed and shook his head. "Where am I?"

"Wildwing old buddy, welcome to the resistance." Canard saw his friend relax a little, but frowned as he started to look around for someone.

"Dive?"

"We're doing everything we can to find him," Canard stood up and put a reassuring hand on Wildwing's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be with us soon.

Nobody spotted Nosedive for months, until one patrol spotted him exiting a mine. They radioed it in only to find that Canard had been sent off on some secret mission. So as instructed, they told Mallory and Silver instead. Both women were highly shocked at first but they knew Canard and their new friend Wildwing would want them to act on the information as soon as possible. They decided that they only needed two other people to complete the rescue team. Silver was insistent on her father an ex thief named Duke who Mallory wouldn't trust as far as she could throw him, and the other Tanya suggested, his name was Grin, he had been some sort of priest before the invasion but now used his gigantic strength and size to aid the resistance against the suarians. They set out to the mine the boy had been spotted at and waited until they were familiar enough about their surroundings to get him out safely without disturbing the guards. They saw him twice, once as he was coming out of the mine in an evening and the other when he was being beaten for some reason, Mallory and Silver had to restrain Grin and Duke from blowing their hiding place at that point as both men wanted to show the drones why it wasn't nice to pick on innocent kids. Duke watched in anger as the small blonde boy was beaten and he clenched his fists at the scene, the kid was half their size and so emaciated it looked painful, but what struck him most was the fact that through it all he never made a sound, the poor kid looked like he wanted to die there and then and didn't care how much it hurt. 

That night the small team seized their chance, Silver and Mallory were to set explosives on the other side of the mine in the trees, then Grin and Duke would sneak down and grab Nosedive who had been left out in the open broken and bleeding on the cold ground. When the two men heard the explosions they watched the guards and drones rush to see what the commotion was and then they sped down to where Nosedive lay waiting and praying to die so that he wouldn't have to suffer any more. He opened his eyes a little when he sensed someone at his side and a distant soft male voice told him he was going to be okay they were going to take him to his brother. The last thing he remembered was feeling someone strong lift him up and carry him away from the nightmarish place.

* * *

Nosedive woke up and looked around his heart did a somersault when he saw who was in the room with him, but his big brother was fast asleep on a chair in the corner of the room so he thought it best to just lie there, after all when you think for six months that your brother is dead wouldn't you savor the moment when he realizes that your okay too. After a time Wildwing stirred and sat up properly, he rubbed his eyes a little and looked over to his brother and jumped when he saw the boy's blue eyes looking back, causing the teenager to chuckle. The elder brother approached his sibling's bed and smiled the worry still etched in his features.

"Hey baby bro, how you feeling?" he knelt down by the bed and smoothed the boy's hair like their mother and sister used to. Nosedive moved towards the loving action relishing it, a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I thought I was all alone, even Jerome was killed," the tears fell freely now, and Wildwing's heart broke seeing his once happy brother in such a way, "I couldn't get the picture of you lying on the roadside out of my head and . . . and. . " he couldn't finish what he was saying it was too much, the last two and a half years would break even the strongest of soldiers let alone a young teenage boy. Nosedive cried until he fell back to sleep and Wildwing never left his side. 

* * *

Canard Thuderbeak was down right fed up, he had found what he'd been after, but his duck cycle had been wasted by a patrol of hunter drones and so he had to trek the whole way back to head quarters. He remembered Mallory's dad asking him to find Ducaine's legendary mask and taking him to an old dying man who had given him a moldy old map that he was suppose to decipher and use it to find the mask. Of course that was the hard part, at least now he knew where he was going and how to get there, the only trouble was, it was the middle of winter, he was freezing his tail feathers off and he had to keep stopping to avoid the worst of the blizzards. The whole way he would think of weird and wonderful ways of killing general Mc Mallard, as well as what he was going to do to the elusive Draganus if he ever got his hands on him. It took him two weeks to walk a three day cycle ride and when he got back all he wanted to do was to have a good soak in a tub, preferably with his girlfriend, check on Wing and go to sleep! Imagine his excitement to find that his girlfriend had been sent to another continent to find some people who may be able to help the resistance, not only that but the water system was playing up and Tanya hadn't had time to fix it so there was no hot waster. So he just skipped those parts of his plans and went to see Wildwing. He didn't stay long as Wing was helping Dive regain is wasted muscles and they were actually smiling so he didn't want to intrude. He had to talk to then in the morning anyway about the next part of his mission. He'd been asked to choose a select team to go on a suicide mission to stop Draganus once and for all, he wanted to take Wildwing, and to do that he would have to offer a place on the team for Nosedive as well but he could live with that, the kid didn't have to take part in any actual fighting he could watch the ship. The only problem he foresaw was that he wanted to take Silver with him too but there was no way she would be back in time to be part of it, which meant if anything went wrong he wouldn't get to say goodbye to her.

* * *

**Two months later:**

Silver lay on her bunk crying softly she held a letter from her boyfriend that told her how much he loved her and how he had wanted her to be with him but there wasn't enough time. She hated herself for not finding her targets sooner, if she had then maybe they all could have helped and Canard, her dad and the rest of the team would still be there with them, not that she believed them dead but it was unlikely she would see any of them soon. She cursed General Mc Mallard, if he had let her tell Wildwing and Nosedive and Tanya who she was after then they would have made them wait. After all the brothers hadn't seen their sister Phoenix in almost seven years, didn't even know she was married or even that she had a four year old child called Millie. The other target was a duck called Kurt Vanderflock, Tanya's husband, whom Tanya had believed was tortured to death by the saurians because of his knowledge of dimensional limbo, he had been a threat to them. 

A year later a service was held in memorial for the heroes of Puckworld, children pretended to be them on the rubbled street and books were written about them and their brave actions that saved Puckworld from the slavery of Draganus. There were four duck however who did not join in at these festivities in their opinion they were still alive and Kurt was going to create a dimensional gateway all of their own to follow the strike team using information found at various computers at the saurian camps. Somehow, someway they would find the lost heroes of Puckworld and bring them home.


	3. Chapter Three: New World, New Friends

_**A New beginning.**_

**Chapter three:**

It had been a couple of weeks since the ducks had finished the construction of their underground base under the pond, a month after they had actually arrived (how they got builders to work that fast is beyond me!). Duke sat on the roof needing to think, and to do that he had to be alone. He thought of what he had left behind, which wasn't much, and what the team had lost. He didn't know if Canard was dead but he knew that Silver would be devastated if she knew what had happened, _"she's probably devastated now, one of us should have stayed, I should have stayed!"_ The ex-thief held back the tears threatening to fall and looked down to the ground below contemplating the easy way out, a way to stop the ache he felt for his daughter who was now alone on Puckworld without her 'daddy' or the love of her life to comfort her, it made it worse the fact that Canard had asked him if he could marry her just before they knew about their mission, she might never know. It was then he saw the young human girl approach the pond and enter the building. She was around five foot nine, but it was difficult to tell from his position, she had dark brown hair that hung loosely down her back and gently curved half way down into loose ringlets. He got up and snuck down to watch the girl but before he reached the stairs;

"Can I help you miss?" Wildwing's voice came from the direction of the locker rooms, he'd obviously been on the ice and had just finished changing. Wildwing walked up to the girl who looked at him, Duke at first mistook her surprised look as fear but she smiled and held out her hand, which Wildwing took and shook.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie Stone, I was looking for my dad." She said looking the tall well built duck up and down, which coincidentally made Wildwing a little uncomfortable. Duke smiled when he realized the younger duck had blushed ever so slightly at the good looking girl's attention and the smile grew as he realized that she obviously liked what she saw.

"Uh," Wildwing looked around to see if there was anyone around that could help him out, maybe she was the daughter of one of the pond's cleaners or something, "who's your dad?"

"Oh, his name's Phil, Phil Palmfeather." Wildwing's beak dropped open and Duke had trouble containing the yell of shock that their portly manager could be related to a girl who looked so attractive.

"Your. . . but he's. . . and you are," Wildwing growled in frustration, and Duke fought to control a snicker, "man I sound like my brother!" The girl laughed a little and Wildwing looked at her a little closely, she did bare a slight resemblance to his new manager, she had a similar hair coloring and her eyes were the same soft hazel, he even found himself wondering if she got that same twinkle in her eye whenever she thought or talked about money.

"I know I can't believe it either, but I do need to ask him something, is he here." Wildwing rubbed the back of his neck and looked up to Phil's office, then at his watch.

"No he said he went out to talk business over lunch, and he'd be back at about three this afternoon." Wildwing gave her an apologetic look and she rolled her eyes at the news.

"Just like dad, you know I've called him three times to remind him I was coming and now I have to wait an hour till he comes back from lunch, speaking of which, I missed lunch to meet him I swear if he wasn't my dad I'd . . . well I don't know what I'd do but it wouldn't be nice." Wildwing chuckled and glanced at his watch again.

"Well I guess. . . There's a small cafe around the corner from my brother's favorite shop at the mall," Wildwing couldn't believe he was asking Phil's daughter this, "I can't let you go without eating, and I know for a fact that my brother ate the last of the food, so," he sighed, "that means there won't be any until I get some, uh," he paused, suddenly nervous for some reason, "I don't suppose you'd mind if I take you?" 

"Hey, the one thing I did inherit off my dad was my appetite, and let me tell you I never turn down food!" Duke watched all of this and decided it would be interesting to follow the two and see what would happen between them. Keeping his distance he followed them to the little cafe, slipped in and hid behind a cubicle whilst Wildwing and Lizzie sat at a table more in the center of the shop _"Man you can tell the kid's new at this whole fighting Draganus thing, anyone could take a pot shot at the two and they'd be dead in an instant."_ He leant back in his seat a little to listen to their conversation.

"So, uh, if Phil's your dad," Lizzie looked up from the milk shake she'd ordered, "why are you called 'Stone'?" Wildwing lifted his drink and took a sip.

"My mom and dad were never actually married," She paused to wait for any possible reaction from the white duck, "they knew each other from high school and when they met up a couple of years after graduation I was the end result." Wildwing raised his eyebrows but nothing more. "What about you? What's your story?" Wildwing looked apprehensive and Lizzie quickly added, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks, I guess I'm just not ready yet." They started to talk about other things, well I say they but it was really Lizzie doing all the talking, Wildwing just sat and listened occasionally asking her the odd question here and there. Duke couldn't help thinking that Lizzie would be a good friend for their young leader, he'd become so depressed about Canard's sacrifice that he rarely did anything except respond to Drake one's alarms, play hockey and stay in his room, he even ate in there. In Duke's opinion that was not at all healthy for any guy his age. But at least Lizzie was getting and few laughs out of him which was more than even his kid brother could manage recently. The talking quieted as the two ate their meals and after they went to leave and Wildwing told her he would walk her back but he had to get the groceries first, Lizzie offered to go with him and Duke decided that he'd leave them to it.

From then on their friendship blossomed and Wildwing was more cheerful, although Nosedive knew he wasn't back to the way he'd been before the invasion, if he would ever be. Duke always thought it odd that although there was an obvious attraction between the puckworlder and the human both seemed happy to keep it as a friendship, at least they were at first.


End file.
